True Choice
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Slash - El mundo vive una guerra que no se puede ganar, lo unico que queda es desear que el pasado hubiese sido diferente. ¿Acaso sirve luchar por algo que quizas no puedas disfrutar nunca? Ellos pagarían con sus vidas por la oportunidad de un nuevo futuro. Lo único malo, es que no estarían presentes para ver si su plan funcionó o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡Hola!! Nos leemos nuevamente…Aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Harry Potter [Al parecer no puedo parar de escribir cosas de este libro], después de haber visto la ultima película de la saga [la sexta] y después de haber leído demasiados fics de mi pareja favorita [TomxHarry], nació una idea demasiado interesante como para dejarla pasar así como así…Así que después de amasar la historia con la ayuda de una de mis hermanas, la cual me dio algunas buenas ideas, he decidió comenzar a escribirla a pesar del hecho de que debería estar terminando los otros fics que tengo repartidos por el mundo jejeje, pero bueno.

Para que tengan una idea, este fic contará con varias partes, a modo de temporadas [aun no estoy segura de cuantas partes, quizás sean dos, o quizás sean mas…] así que esta será la primera temporada de esta saga que comenzare. Sumado a ello tomaré información rebelada en el sexto libro, solo algunas cosas, por lo demás ignorare la mayoría de los acontecimiento del sexto y séptimo libro.

Sumado a ello, me di el trabajo de buscar las fechas de nacimiento de algunos personajes, para que así la línea temporal coincida con la información que JK nos ha entregado, así que si hay algún error no duden en decirme, después de todo soy un ser humano y cometo errores.

Ojala les guste y me dejen comentarios al respecto, amo cuando me llegan comentarios.

Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic.

Así que ahora les dejo con esta nueva historia.

A todo esto…esta historia esta dedicada a una de mis personas favoritas, mi querida y adorada aprendiz **Lorey-chan**, con la que comparto mi amor por esta maravillosa pareja, ojala te guste la historia.

Besos

La dama de las serpientes.

Oro.

"**True Choice"**

**Capitulo 1 - Prologo**

La guerra había estallado, tal como todos lo habían presentido tras todas las cosas sucedidas en el pasado año. Ataques a muggles y a magos por igual, el mundo mágico y el muggles estaban siendo atacados sin misericordia.

El ministerio de la magia trabajaba a todo lo que podía, no solo para evitar el pánico, sino que también para mantener seguros a todos aquellos civiles que no participaban en la guerra, sin saber que sin importar si estas o no de algún lado del conflicto, siempre acabas metido en el medio de este…

A eso de le llama **daño colateral**, y es algo inevitable.

El daño colateral era algo que bien conocía Harry Potter, "El-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-la-esperanza-del-mundo", esperanza que en este momento se encontraba escondida en alguna parte de Inglaterra, queriendo no ser encontrada, ni por el bando de la luz ni por el de la oscuridad. Lo cual solo empeoraba las cosas para el ministerio y para todos los magos que creían que el adolescente en cuestión con el batir de su varita los salvaría a todos.

Pecar de **ingenuidad** también puede matarte.

Harry Potter ya estaba cansado de todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora…17 años siendo perseguido por un mago oscuro que lo único que desea es el control de todo, que lo único que se interpone para lograr ese cometido es el dichoso "niño-ahora-adolescente-que-vivió". 17 años atormentado por una vida que nunca pudo tener, por un cariño que nunca logró sentir. Amor dijeron que era el arma que vencería al Señor de las Tinieblas.

¿Cómo utilizar un sentimiento que **nunca** has experimentado de verdad?

Por eso mismo, Harry Potter ya no quería pelear más, ya no quería más guerra, ya no quería más muertes, ya no quería cargar sobre sus hombros el destino de miles y miles de personas, solo porque una maldita profecía había dicho que el debía hacerlo. El no tenia porque hacerlo, nada realmente le obligaba a ponerse en la primera línea de ataque para ser asesinado por el Lord, pero era su compromiso hacia las personas que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón el que le impulsaba ser parte de todo este caos.

Nada **más** y nada **menos**.

Pero no por el hecho de no querer continuar peleando en esta guerra significara que no estaba interesado en detener toda esta masacre, por mas que deseara hacerse aun lado de todo esto, simplemente no podía hacerlo quizás él era realmente la única persona que podría cambiar el destino de todos, y no porque poseyera un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no ha conocido jamás, sino por el hecho de poseer el conocimiento para poder cambiar las cosas.

Un **conocimiento** que podría cambiarlo todo.

Así que armado con ese conocimiento, ayudado por la persona más inteligente que conocía, la cual lo más probable es que fuera la tercera persona mas inteligente en el mundo mágico, después del mismo Señor de las Tinieblas y Albus Dumbledore, y con alguien tan valiente como el mismo, se dispuso a armar su plan sin que ningún bando interviniera en ello.

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas a su **modo**.

Fue así como Harry Potter, acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley habían desaparecido del mundo mágico hace poco más de un mes, sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni la luz ni la oscuridad sabían en donde se habían ocultado y que es lo que planeaban. Lo cual solo hacia las cosas más fáciles para ellos, aunque no por ello significaba que realmente fueran fáciles las cosas que estaban planeando llevar a cabo.

* * *

Harry Potter y compañía se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña escondida al norte de Escocia, perfectamente cubierta por hechizos que evitaban que no solo muggles les encontraran sino que magos también. Habían utilizado un hechizo que Hermione había creado y que solo podía funcionar con la magia de ellos tres, lo cual hacia que fuera un hechizo protector mas fuerte que cualquier otro. Harry no podía sentirse más orgullosos de tener una amiga como Hermione. Ron se había encargado de detalles mas pequeños, pero no por eso menos importantes, el pelirrojo se encargaba de viajar a la ciudad y de traer información con respecto al mundo exterior, para saber como iban las cosas ante su ausencia, gracias a las enseñanzas de la joven bruja, el mismo y Harry habían aprendido una variada gama de útiles hechizos de protección, camuflaje y transformación, lo cual le permitía hacer su tarea mas fácilmente. Si sus profesores supieran y vieran lo hábil que ahora era con su magia estarían impresionados.

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina de la cabaña preparando algo para comer, mientras Harry sentado en la mesa del comedor, la cual se encontraba cubierta de pergaminos, extrañas piedras y pociones, estaba escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta. Justo en el momento que estaba llamando a Hedwig para encomendarle la entrega de la mencionada carta la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

"_Hola chicos" – _saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro, la castaña se asomó desde el umbral de la cocina, su cabello amarrado en una trenza se meció con cuidado.

"_¿Sucedió algo? No tienes buena cara" – _dijo ella mirando al pelirrojo, el cual enarcó una ceja.

"_Al parecer me conoces bastante bien Mione" –_ dijo el soltando una risita algo nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a Harry, sin esperar mas la bruja se sentó frente a los dos, la mesa era cuadrada y pequeña por lo cual podían perfectamente sentarse los tres juntos viéndose las caras.

"_¿Qué sucedió?" – _interrogó esta vez Harry tras acabar de dejarle la carta a Hedwig, la cual salio volando por la ventana de inmediato. – _"¿Alguna mala noticia?" – _inquirió

"_Atacaron la madriguera" –_ soltó el pelirrojo de golpe, a lo que Hermione ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en su amigo, a la espera de alguna otra palabra.

"_¿Murió alguien?" – _preguntó esta vez la castaña con la mirada cargada de preocupación.

El silencio les rodeó tras esa pregunta, Ron pasó la mirada por la cabaña con lentitud, como pensando bien que palabras diría a continuación, Harry y Hermione le miraban atentos, esperando, simplemente esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

"_Mi padre" –_ con esa única palabra los tres adolescentes se sumergieron en la tristeza. Ellos habían temido que en algún momento algo como esto sucedería, se habían preparado para ello. Pero a pesar de la preparación, y a pesar del hecho de saber que lo que estaban haciendo podría evitar que todo esto pasara…eso no quitaba el hecho de que doliera.

"_Lo siento amigo"-_ soltó Harry después de unos segundo de profundo silencio, en el cual Hermione había intentado reprimir sus lagrimas

"_Realmente lo sentimos Ron" –_ dijo Hermione apoyando su mano en la mano que el pelirrojo tenia descansando sobre la mesa.

"_Yo igual…" – _le respondió Ron con la mirada baja y llena de lagrimas contenidas…apretando la mano que Hermione le había entregado - _"Pero esto simplemente nos dice que debemos apurarnos" – _dijo el pelirrojo con voz suave.

"_Ron tiene razón…" – _continuó Hermione una vez que se secó las lagrimas, la decisión marcada en su rostro a pesar de la inmensa tristeza que se podía ver en sus ojos castaños – _"No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar mucho mas" _

"_Pero aun…" – _intentó decir Harry, pero Ron le interrumpió colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

"_Según Hermione ya estamos casi listos…"_

"_Solo queda la respuesta a esa ultima carta que enviaste…" – _dijo la castaña con seriedad mirando al ojiverde con atención – _"Ya no tenemos porque retrasar mas todo esto…llevamos mas de un mes planeando todo…"_

"_Lo se…pero" – _intentó decir el ojiverde.

"_Pero tienes miedo por nosotros…por lo que pueda sucedernos" – _dijo Ron, sabiendo perfectamente que había dado en el clavo. – _"No tienes porque preocuparte por nosotros amigo, después de todo, si el plan sale como debe salir, nada de esto sucederá"_

"_Exacto, por eso mismo lo estamos haciendo" – _continuó la castaña pasando la mirada de Ron a Harry y de Harry a Ron. – _"Ron tiene razón, ahora todo depende de ti"_

"_Siempre a dependido de mi" – _soltó el de cabello negro

"_Tu bien sabes que iríamos contigo…pero nos arriesgamos a que algo pueda salir mal…" – _le dijo Hermione con voz firme.

"_Es por eso que debes ir tu" – _le completó Ron.

Ambos clavaron su mirada en el pelinegro, a la espera de que este dijera algo mas en la discusión, cualquier cosa, Hermione y Ron se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que cada vez que llegaban a este punto Harry dudara en ir solo…después de todo ¿Quién querría ir solo en una misión como esta?

"_Realmente no quiero hacer esto solo" –_ dijo Harry agachando la mirada con algo de derrota, lo cual evito que sus amigos pudieran ver que tena una sonrisa en sus labios – _"Por eso mismo he estado repasando este libro" – _anunció de repente, señalando el libro que tenia a un lado de todos los papeles.

"_¡¡Harry!_!" – exclamaron sus dos amigos al unísono.

"_¿Qué?" – _interrogó haciéndose el desentendido.

"_Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto." – _le regañó la castaña.

"_Si, y si mal no recuerdo…" – _comenzó a decir mientras abría el libro y pasaba hoja tras hoja en busca de algo – _"Me dijiste que mientras no hubiese pruebas de que se podía hacer de mas personas, iría yo solo…" – _dijo deteniendo su búsqueda y señalándole a Hermione algo escrito en el mencionado libro – _"pero encontré esto…" – _se podía percibir la emoción en su voz, la castaña comenzó a leer el párrafo que Harry le señalaba, el moreno vio como los ojos de su amiga se agrandaban a medida que pasaba las líneas una tras otra.

"_¿Qué es lo que dice?" – _interrogó Ron pasando la mirada por sus dos amigos, a la espera de una respuesta.

"_Que podemos ir los tres" –_ le respondió Hermione con la voz temblorosa. – _"Harry…jamás pensé que harías algo como esto"_

"_¿Algo como que?" – _inquirió el algo divertido – _"¿Leer para buscar una opción?...pues por supuesto querida Mione…no estoy dispuesto a dejarles solos aquí…"_

"_Te dije que encontraría una forma de que no nos separáramos" –_ le respondió Ron con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigos.

"_Harry…tu bien sabes que es lo que sucederá si el plan funciona…" – _ella sacudió la cabeza para sacarse un mechón de cabello del rostro – _"Bien sabes que es lo que pasara con nosotros si todo sale como lo planeamos…" – _intentó convencerle Hermione, pero bien sabia que esa era una pelea perdida, una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza a Harry no existía quien le cambiara de parecer.

"_Lo se…"- _interrumpió Harry antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas – _"Se perfectamente que es lo que sucederá Mione, por eso mismo quiero que estemos juntos…pues si vamos a conocer el final es mejor que estemos acompañados ¿No es así?" – _dijo el moreno con una sonrisa delgada en sus labios.

"_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry" - _dijo Ron sonriendo a lo que había dicho su amigo, a lo cual Hermione no pudo resistir sonreír también.

"_Al parecer estaremos juntos hasta el final" – _soltó Hermione finalmente.

"_Eso parece" _– completó el pelirrojo

"_No se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente" _– bromeó el de cabello negro

Tras esas últimas palabras la risa llenó cada rincón de aquella cabaña oculta en algún lugar. Los tres adolescentes estaban listos para el siguiente paso de su plan, nada ni nadie les detendría, y una vez que el plan estuviera en marcha solo deberían tener cuidado. Cada una de sus acciones, cada una de las cosas que hicieran cambiarían para siempre el destino de todos en el mundo, y ellos estaban mas que concientes de aquello.

Sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar el lugar, sin importar de donde provenían y para donde irían a parar, los tres amigos no se separarían. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, aventuras, tristezas, risas y muerte.

Si iban a enfrentar a la muerte, lo harían con la frente en alto sujetos firmemente por las manos, nada, ni la muerte, les separaría jamás.

"_Entonces manos a la obra" – _soltó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

"_Hermione tiene razón" – _dijo Harry poniéndose de pie también.

"_¿Y que paso con la comida?" – _interrogó Ron de repente ante la inmensa sorpresa de sus amigos.

"_¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en comida ni por un segundo?" – _le regañó la castaña mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

"_Tu bien sabes que eso es imposible" –_ le completó Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Algunas cosas sin importar lo que sucediera jamás cambiarían, y una de esas cosas era la amistad que existía entre ellos tres. Todas las cosas por las que habían pasado les habían unido poco a poco, hasta el punto que se conocían a la perfección, y por eso mismo los tres juntos habían tomado la importante decisión de que solo ellos podrían salvar al mundo.

Esta vez no solo Harry Potter, esta vez los tres juntos, hombro con hombro le pondrían un alto a la masacre, a pesar de que quizás nunca nadie lo llegara a saber.

* * *

Una semana más tuvo que transcurrir para que los últimos preparativos estuviesen listos. Los chicos habían tenido que cambiar algunas cosas ya que ahora no solo viajaría uno de ellos, sino que los tres, por lo cual debían hacer ahora todo con mucho más cuidado.

Hermione se había encargado de los preparativos del ritual / conjuro que necesitarían llevar a cabo para poder partir rumbo a su destino, mientras que Ron se había encargado de reunir los ingredientes para este mismo. Harry en cambio se había preocupado de todos esos detalles técnicos que les harían la vida más fácil una vez que llegaran a su destino. Detalles técnicos que eran más que esenciales, ya que con ellos podrían llevar a cabo su plan perfectamente una vez que llegaran al lugar.

Así que transcurrida aquella semana por completo, se dieron cuenta que ya no había nada mas que preparar, que todo estaba listo para partir.

El cielo se encontraba perfectamente despejado, el sol brillaba en el firmamento como una promesa de un mejor futuro, ni una sola nube a la vista, el viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo las hojas de los árboles cercanos.

"_Chicos…tengo el placer de anunciarles que todo esta listo para nuestra partida"- _soltó Hermione con voz triunfante de pie en medio de la sala, la cual habían despojado de todos los muebles.

La bruja de cabello castaño se encontraba de pie en el centro de un extraño y complejo pentagrama, el cual ella misma había dibujado con su varita, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta para que no le molestara al trabajar, con las manos en sus caderas tenia clavados sus ojos cafés en sus amigos.

"_Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" – _interrogó Ron mientras salía de la cocina con comida en la mano.

"_Apenas este lista la poción" –_ anunció Harry, el cual se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la cabaña, mirando atentamente el pentagrama y luego a sus amigos, a la espera de que estos dijeran algo mas.

"_Lo cual será dentro de unas dos horas" –_ completó la castaña.

"_Excelente" – _soltó Ron mientras terminaba de comer y se clocaba junto a Harry a contemplar el pentagrama. Hermione le miró a los dos.

"_¿Llegó la respuesta de la carta?" – _interrogó Hermione mientras se acercaba a sus amigos sin tener miedo a borrar algo del pentagrama, ya que lo había hecho con magia, no se borraría a menos que ella lo deseara. – _"Eso es lo único que nos falta"_

"_Si, esta todo listo…todo esta guardado aquí." – _anunció el moreno mostrando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, la cual perfectamente cabía en su bolsillo.

"_Aun me sorprende que pueda caber todo allí" –_ soltó el pelirrojo mirando la bolsita con atención.

"_Es un hechizo interesante…" – _comenzó a decir la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios…- _" Permite que sin importar el tamaño quepa cualquier cosa adentro…lo cual hace que sea mas fácil llevarla a todos lados"_

"_Así no necesitaremos dejarla en algún banco o algo así" – _dijo esta vez Harry guardándose la bolsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – _"¿Entonces?"- _inquirió mirando esta vez a Hermione

"_Les sugiero que preparen sus bolsos" –_ dijo ella adentrándose a una de las habitaciones – _"Hay llevar todo lo que sea necesario…dentro de dos horas la poción estará lista y podremos irnos"_

"_Vamos en seguida" – _dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

"_Entonces…todo se resume a hoy…" – _soltó Ron mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

"_Eso parece amigo, eso parece"_

"_Sabes Harry…" – _comenzó a decirle el pelirrojo sin desviar a vista – _"hubo un momento en que no creí que lo lográramos"_

"_Ron, aun no logramos nada…primero tenemos que llegar y después podremos decir que lo logramos"_

"_Lo se…pero me refiero…es que no pensé que realmente lograríamos juntas los ingredientes…no pensé que irisamos los tres juntos…" – _se detuvo antes de continuar con sus palabras – _"Pensé que esta iba a ser nuestra despedida"_

"_Yo igual lo pensé por un tiempo" – _le respondió Harry con voz suave… - _"Pero como vez, las cosas han salido bien"_

"_Si, así es" – _le dijo Ron soltando un largo suspiro… - _"Sugiero que vayamos a hacer lo que Mione nos dijo, o sino nos regañara"_

"_Si"_

Ambos amigos de adentraron en la habitación que compartían, sacando sus mochilas comenzaron a llenarlas con las cosas que necesitarían de ahora en adelante, la capa invisible de Harry, el mapa del merodeador, algunas fotografías de sus familias, previamente hechizadas para que no sufrieran daños, algo de ropa muggle y mágica.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse para cuando ya todo estaba listo, mochilas al hombro y varitas en mano. La castaña les guió hasta el pentagrama que había dibujado hace unas horas atrás y les señaló en donde debían ponerse de pie, para luego entregarles un pequeño frasquito con una poción dentro. Ella tomó su lugar dentro del pentagrama, al igual que sus amigos con un frasco en mano.

"_Cuando yo les diga se beben la poción. ¿Entendido?" – _Interrogó ella mirando atentamente a sus amigos, los tres se encontraban separados por escasos metros.

"_Si" - _respondieron los dos al unísono.

"_Perfecto" –_ Hermione cerró sus ojos y se concentro en las palabras que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, con delicados movimientos de varita comenzó a dibujar unas extrañas formas de luz, las cuales fueron a parar al suelo, en el pentágrama, el cual poco a poco comenzó a brillar. – _"Ahora" – _dijo abriendo su propio frasco y bebiéndoselo se inmediato. Abrió sus ojos viendo que sus amigos habían cumplido con su orden y tenían la varita señalando hacia el centro del pentagrama.

"_Tempo di viaggio_

_Ci portano in cima_

_Prima che il male nasca_

_Tenebre e la luce_

_Una nuova opportunita_

_Una nuova vita"_

Y tras esas palabras dichas por Hermione, una enorme luz se levantó desde el pentagrama, les rodeó y les envolvió.

Este solo era el principio.

Cuando la luz finalmente se disipó…ya no quedaba rastro de nada, ni del pentagrama ni de los tres adolescentes.

Los tres habían desaparecido.

_Fin capitulo 1 – Prologo._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Y aquí esta el primer capitulo completamente listo y terminado. Ojala les haya gustado realmente me demore bastante poco es escribirlo, de cierta manera estaba completamente inspirada, sumado a ello me di el trabajo se hacer una pequeña investigación para que así todo lo que suceda de ahora en delante este ambientado en una atmosfera cronológicamente correcta.

Así que eso.

Como dato, el conjuro que utilizo Hermione fue completamente inventado por mi y se encuentra en italiano, ya que el latín no me acompaña mucho que digamos.

Bueno eso es todo.

Me despido.

Oro.


	2. Chapter 2

"**True Choice"**

**Capitulo 2**

24 de Diciembre de 1926.

Un golpe seco resonó en aquel callejón oscuro. Tras eso unos leves quejidos y una que otra palabrota. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, la luna estaba llena, lo cual daba un cierto aire misterioso a todo el lugar. Hacia frío, bastante frío, el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve.

"_¡Demonios!" – _se escuchó que se quejaba alguien, esa voz se reconocía fácilmente, era Harry.

"_Ron cuidado con tu pierna" – _ahora la voz de Hermione se levantó entre los quejidos de los otros dos.

"_Mione ¿Estas bien?" – _preguntó Harry con cierta preocupación.

"_Me duele todo" – _le respondió ella con voz suave.

"_Chicos…creo que lo logramos" – _dijo esta vez Ron, el cual había logrado ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo había salido del callejón oscuro en el que se encontraban, asomándose para ver en donde específicamente habían caído, o aparecido, según las palabras de Hermione.

"_Eso parece" – _dijo esta vez Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la joven bruja a levantarse, ambos se acercaron a Ron, para así poder ver con sus propios ojos en donde estaban.

"_¿Estamos donde creo que estamos?" – _inquirió Ron pasando sus ojos azules por las tiendas que se levantaban cerca del callejón en donde estaban, sus amigos se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados, tan o mas sorprendidos que el mismo pelirrojo.

"_El callejón Diagon" – _respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, una muy amplia sonrisa

"_¡Hermione! ¡Mira el año!" – _señaló Harry hacia una tienda en donde se podía ver una tabla de anuncios, en la cual se podía leer con claridad la fecha del dia.

"_¡1926!" – _exclamó ella con felicidad…- _"¡¡Oh por Dios lo logramos!! ¡¡Lo logramos!!"_

Los tres adolescente no podían contener su felicidad, tanto planear y preparar al fin había dado sus frutos, habían llevado a cabo a la perfección el ritual para el viaje en el tiempo, y habían retrocedido hasta el año 1926, una año que bien sabían ellos seria crucial para lo que sucedería en el futuro.

El ritual había salido bien, habían sobrevivido a un viaje más que peligroso, y lo habían hecho juntos, nada malo les había pasado en el proceso, lo habían logrado. Habían logrado la primera parte del plan, habían sobrevivido al viaje en el tiempo, ahora seguía la segunda parte del plan, la cual constaba en prepararse para la llegada del protagonista de todo esto.

"_Ojala hayamos llegado con suficiente tiempo" – _dijo Hermione regresando al callejón y recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. Sintiendo como los otros dos le seguían de cerca.

"_No te preocupes Mione, si mis cálculos no se equivocan estará aquí dentro de esta semana" – _le respondió Harry mientras recogía sus cosas y comenzaba a rebuscar en ellas por una capa para poder cubrirse, la nieve lo cubría todo y el frío estaba comenzando a ser algo insoportable.

"_Entonces ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca ¿No es así?_" – interrogó Ron poniéndose la capa que había sacado de su respectiva mochila sobre sus hombros.

"_Si, así es" –_ le respondió Hermione mientras transformaba las capas que los tres llevaban en capas que estuvieran mas acorde con la época, o sea haciéndolas mas abrigadas para su comodidad.

"_No se que habría hecho sin ti Mione" –_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

"_Pues tu solito bien puedes hacer muchas cosas, así que no te menosprecies" – _le medio regañó la bruja mientras encogía sus cosas y se las guardaba en el bolsillo de la capa.

"_Lo se, pero ahora que están aquí, todo será mas fácil" – _dijo el moreno nuevamente, esta vez sonriéndole a sus dos amigos – _"Gracias por venir conmigo"_

"_No hay de que amigo" – _dijo Ron imitando a Hermione y encogiendo sus cosas para guardarlas en su bolsillo – _"Repasamos el plan antes de seguir" – _inquirió el pelirrojo. No podían equivocarse en lo que hicieran a continuación, un mal paso y podrían empeorarlo todo.

"_Yo creo que si" – _dijo la bruja haciendo aparecer unos guantes para protegerse las manos del frío – _"Venimos de un pueblo pequeño al norte de Inglaterra, Harry y yo somos hermanos y tu eres nuestro primo" – _comenzó a decir ella mirando a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron a sus palabras. – _"Hay que apegarnos a esa escasa información, no podemos dar mas aparte de esa ¿Entendido? – _Hermione clavó sus ojos cafés en sus dos amigos, los cuales movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo.

"_Si, lo entendemos perfectamente Mione" –_ le respondió Ron por los dos.

"_Mi nombre es James Evans y tu eres Jean Evans" –_ dijo Harry continuando con las palabras de la bruja que ahora se haría pasar por su hermana, para después desviar la vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo, el cual asintió.

"_Yo soy Bilius Evans" – _los tres adolescentes habían optado por usar sus segundos nombres y el apellido de la madre de Harry, ya que siendo esta una hija de muggles no llevaba un apellido que pudiera ser relacionado con magos durante esta época, eso hacia mas fácil su estadía, ya que nadie podría relacionarles con nadie.

"_Estudiamos en casa, porque nuestra familia es terriblemente conservadora" –_ continuo la bruja con palabras suaves – _"es por esa razón que no asistimos a ningún colegio importante"_

"_Nuestra familia murió en un extraño accidente relacionado con magos oscuros" – _dijo esta vez Ron – _"Por esa razón decidimos irnos de donde vivíamos para buscar un lugar mas tranquilo en donde vivir" _

Tras esas palabras de parte del pelirrojo, intercambiaron las miradas, analizando todo lo que habían dicho, memorizando y repasando la historia, no podían equivocarse en ningún detalle en lo que respecta a su cuartada, nadie debía saber que venían del futuro a menos que fuera terriblemente necesario.

"_Yo creo que estamos listos" –_ concluyó Harry – _"Así que lo mejor es que busquemos un lugar en donde poder hospedarnos por aquí cerca, tenemos que tener una buena visual del lugar"_

"_Para que así sea fácil verla cuando llegue" – _continuó Ron saliendo del callejón, sus amigos le siguieron.

"_Toda la razón chicos, así que vamos" – _dijo esta vez Hermione.

Los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar por la calles llenas de nieve, en busca de un lugar en donde poder hospedarse durante las festividades a las que acababan de llegar, como bien sabían (porque lo había investigado) tenían hasta el 31 de diciembre para poder cambiarlo todo, una vez pasada esa fecha, la cual era la mas crucial del plan, las cosas serian relativamente mas fáciles, ya que la siguiente fecha crucial no vendría hasta dentro de unos años mas.

Caminaron a través de unas cuantas tiendas, sorprendiéndose al comprobar lo viejas que eran algunas, porque aun en su futuro estas seguían allí. Hermione fue la que señaló una pequeña posada en donde podrían pedir unas habitaciones, una vez allí Harry sacando dinero de su pequeña bolsa de terciopelo pago las habitaciones de los tres, ya que habían pedido recamaras separadas, cada una de ellas les permitiría la vigilancia de una dirección, así podían abarcar mas territorio.

Una vez acomodados en sus recamaras, los tres se reunieron en la habitación de Hermione, la bruja había sacado varias cosas de su mochila y estaba haciendo una extraña poción en un caldero que había sacado de entre sus cosas, se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron unas miradas antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y sentarse cerca de donde estaba la bruja, Harry se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y Ron en el borde de la cama.

"_¿Esa poción para que es?" – _interrogó Ron a la bruja.

"_Es para localizar personas" – _dijo ella como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo – _"Una vez terminada se mete en un frasco y se lleva a modo de collar sujeto con una correa, la poción comenzara a brillar cuando la persona señalada este cerca" – _explicó la castaña mientras revolvía y agregaba ingredientes a la poción. Harry notó que no tenía ningún libro abierto para comprobar la poción, así que lo más probable es que fuera una de esas pociones que había memorizado para el viaje. El moreno nunca terminaba de sorprenderse con su amiga.

"_Si sirve para rastrear, ¿Necesita alguna cosa para poder funcionar?, algo que le permita reconocer a la persona que buscamos" – _interrogó Harry mirando atento como la chica metía ingredientes y revolvía.

"_Esta poción sirve solo con el nombre, y tomando en cuenta la descendencia de la persona que buscamos, eso solo hace que sea mas fácil de localizar" – _dijo Hermione terminando de revolver y sacando unos frascos de dentro de su mochila – _"Cada uno de nosotros llevará uno de estos frascos, así que estén atentos cuando estos comiencen a brillar…esta oportunidad no podemos perderla…un solo error…"_

"_Y todo se va al demonio" – _le interrumpió Ron recibiendo el frasco que la bruja le extendía – _"Lo sabemos Mione, así que no te preocupes" _

"_Sabemos perfectamente en que nos hemos metido" – _completó Harry mientras recibía su frasco.

"_Lo se, lo se" – _se detuvo, como meditando sus palabras – _"Pero a veces…siento que debo decirlo en voz alta..." – _comentó ella mientras limpiaba el contenido del caldero con un rápido hechizo y comenzaba a guardar todas las cosas que había sacado de la mochila.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos y algo aburridos, los tres adolescentes tomaban turnos para salir a caminar y pasearse por los callejones mágicos, esperando tener alguna respuesta de parte del frasco, pero nada. A cada momento el 31 de diciembre se acercaba más y más rápido, comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos cuestionándose si habían hecho bien todo esto ¿Y si llegamos en un mal momento? ¿Y si todo ya sucedió? ¿Y si se equivocaron de fecha? ¿De día? ¿De año?

Mil y un veces Harry había repetido sus cálculos, y mil y un veces estos habían indicado que estaban en la fecha correcta, que lo que esperaban que sucediera aun no sucedía, que aun debían esperar.

Fue así que tras un simple desayuno Harry salió de la posada a cumplir con el paseo correspondiente, era su turno de recorrer los callejones y las tiendas del lugar, mientras Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a vigilar el perímetro en general a través de las ventanas de sus habitaciones.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por las calles cubiertas de nieve, pasando junto a las demás personas, disfrutando de ese anonimato que le brindaba el hecho de estar en el pasado. Nadie se detenía a mirarle, nadie se volteaba a señalarle, nadie parecía notar su peculiar cicatriz y su peculiar forma. Se sentía bien ser simplemente un chico caminando por las calles, aunque bien sabia el que no estaba simplemente caminando, que estaba cumpliendo una importante misión de la cual dependía todo el futuro. Pero el solo hecho de sentirse levemente normal al no ser reconocido, se sentía bien. Quizás, después de que todo esto terminara, las cosas serian más fáciles…

Estaba meditando sobre todas esas cosas cuando divisó en la distancia una silueta, y fue allí que el frasco que pendía de su cuello comenzó a soltar un resplandor verdusco. Hermione le había dicho sobre ello. Y si su visión no fallaba.

La acababa de encontrar…

Acababa de encontrar a **Merope Gaunt.**

El ojiverde se subió la capucha de su capa y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a la bruja, a medida que hacia esto comenzó a percatarse del estado en el que la mujer en cuestión se encontraba.

La bruja no parecía tener más de 20 años y estaba en un traro estado avanzado de su embarazo, su apariencia en general estaba descuidada, su piel de un color blanco enfermizo casi se confundía con el simple vestido claro que llevaba puesto, el cual a su vez también estaba manchado y algo roído. Una delgada capa cubría apenas sus temblorosos hombros, sus ojos opacos y perdidos parecían mirar un punto muerto en el suelo, su cabello largo y negro parecía sucio y descuidado, toda ella expelía miseria y tristeza, aunque Harry no dudó en pensar que si tomara un baño y comiera una buena comida esa mujer no luciría tan fea como lucia con todo lo anteriormente descrito. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer que eso sucediera.

El joven de ojos verdes sintió pena, tristeza, el solo hecho de ver a esa mujer le había provocado un enorme dolor en el pecho ¿Cómo nadie le había ayudado? ¿La habían dejado a su suerte para que muriera? Porque bien sabía Harry que si no intervenía ahora esa mujer moriría, no solo por el frío de ello estaba seguro, y al hacerlo daría vida al más poderoso y temido mago de toda la historia.

La muerte de esta mujer seria el principio del caos, y eso era lo que Harry y compañía habían venido a detener.

A medida que se acercaba a la silueta temblorosa de Merope Gaunt, pudo ver como un relicario pendía del cuello de la joven, estaba tan ensimismado en aquel objeto que no notó que ahora se encontraba bastante cerca la bruja, y fue gracias a ello que pudo ver como esta tropezaba y casi caía al suelo, si no hubiera sido por el, la joven en cuestión se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe con el suelo.

"_¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Estas bien?" – _interrogó Harry con voz preocupada, mientras sujetaba firmemente a la joven bruja, la cual temblaba en sus brazos, y no solo por el frío, Harry pudo percibir que temblaba por miedo, ella temía que él fuera a hacerle daño. – _"No te preocupes, no te hare daño…solo quiero ayudarte" – _dijo intentando brindarle algo de calma – _"¿Estas bien?" – _preguntó nuevamente mientras se quitaba su capa y la colocaba alrededor de los hombros de la bruja, lo que disminuyó un poco el temblor de su cuerpo.

"_Gra…gracias" – _le respondió ella con voz suave, sin alejarse del firme agarre del moreno, no permitiría que cayera al suelo por un descuido o por el hecho de que parecía estar sumamente débil.

"_No hay de que" –_ le dijo el sonriéndole, a lo cual ella agachó la mirada – _"Mi nombre es James Evans" – _se presentó, intentando que con el hecho de que supiera su identidad la mujer se relajara un poco mas y no le temiera.

"_Merope._.._Merope Gaunt" – _le respondió ella levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry.

"_Bueno Merope, yo creo que lo mejor es encontrar un lugar en donde puedas descansar, no pareces estar muy bien" _– dijo mientras comenzaba a guiarla por el camino con pasos lentos y cuidadosos.

"_No tienes porque…" – _intentó decir ella con su voz suave y temblorosa.

"_No te preocupes, para mi no es un problema…" – _dijo Harry / James sin dejar de caminar a paso lento, ayudando a la bruja a caminar a su lado.

"_De verdad muchas gracias" –_ le dijo ella nuevamente mientras se aferraba la capa mas firmemente sobre sus hombros, Harry pudo ver como las manos blancas envolvían el relicario de su cuello, casi como si este le brindara fuerzas para seguir caminando.

"_Bonito relicario" –_ señaló el moreno cada vez mas cerca de la posada.

"_Es una reliquia, la habría vendido para poder obtener algo de comida" – _le confesó ella, Harry pudo ver como la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro, la joven no deseaba hacer eso, pero lo hubiera hecho si eso le aseguraba algo de comer. Nuevamente su corazón se oprimió ante esta revelación. Todo lo que Voldemort seria en el futuro, o por lo menos en su futuro (el de Harry) era el completo opuesto de lo que era ahora su madre. Una bruja frágil, débil, simple y atemorizada…

"_O sea que llegue justo a tiempo" – _le dijo el ojiverde mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la posada.

"_Eso parece"_

"_Mi familia y yo nos estamos hospedando aquí, si quiere puedes quedarte hasta que estés mejor" – _le dijo el ojiverde mientras abría la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

"_¿Por qué me ayudas?" – _interrogó ella con voz débil.

"_Porque mi madre siempre me enseño que hay que ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, en algún momento esa ayuda se te puede ser devuelta"_

"_Un muy sabio consejo" – _opinó ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que le provoco sonreír también al moreno.

"_Así es"_

Ambos se adentraron en la posada, Harry dejó a Merope cómodamente sentada en un sofá junto a la chimenea del vestíbulo, mientras él subía a buscar a sus dos amigos ahora parientes. Miró el calendario que pendía cerca de la entrada para comprobar que era 30 de diciembre.

_//Justo a tiempo// - _fue lo primero que pensó mientras subía a rápidos pasos las escaleras y llamaba a las puertas de sus amigos, los cuales de inmediato se asomaron, encontrándose con un Harry mas que feliz.

"_¿Qué sucedió amigo?" – _interrogó Ron ante la felicidad del moreno.

"_La encontré" –_ dijo Harry con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja.

"_¿¡La encontraste!? ¿¡Donde esta!?" – _interrogó Hermione entre nerviosa, curiosa y feliz.

"_Abajo, junto a la chimenea" –_ les informó a sus amigos – _"Realmente creo que llegue justo a tiempo…si no hubiese llegado habría vendido el relicario"_

"_¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín!" – _exclamó Ron mas que sorprendido de la suerte que había tenido Harry. – _"¿¡El relicario!?"_

"_Si, ese mismo" _

"_Harry te das cuenta de que la encontraste a un día de que diera a luz" – _soltó la bruja como quien no quiere la cosa.

"_Si lo se Mione, lo se" – _dijo el soltando un largo suspiro – _"Lo mejor es que bajemos, ella esta esperando, y realmente quiero que la conozcan"_ – una sonrisa algo triste se dibujo en el rostro del moreno, sus dos amigos notaron eso y se miraron.

"_¿Te causo una buena impresión?" – _interrogó la castaña interesada en saber que es lo que había provocado la madre del mayor mago oscuro de la historia en Harry.

"_Ella me recuerda un poco a mi…_" – comenzó a decir el ojiverde con la mirada cruzada por la tristeza… - _"Realmente tienen que verla…realmente me sorprende que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo" _

"_¿Tan mal se ve?" – _inquirió el pelirrojo acercándose a su amigo

"_Lo veras por ti mismo…vamos"_

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, para luego dirigirse con paso rápido hacia el vestíbulo de la posada, lugar en el cual Merope les esperaba, sentada frente al fuego su apariencia parecía aun mas triste y demacrada de lo que había lucido afuera en el frío.

Hermione se detuvo antes de acercarse aun más, era impresionante ver como esa frágil mujer solo unos años mayor que ellos mismos fuera la madre del que en su futuro era llamado Lord Voldemort. Lucia tan frágil y enferma. Harry había tenido razón al decir que le había sorprendido que hubiese sobrevivido en absoluto. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? La joven bruja de cabello castaño se acercó al lugar en donde la otra bruja estaba, sentándose en un sofá junto a ella.

"_Hola" – _saludó Hermione con voz suave, evitando alterar a la joven embarazada – _"Mi nombre es Jean Evans, soy la hermana mayor de James" – _dijo notando como la bruja de cabello negro se relajaba al saber que la castaña frente a ella era la hermana del mago que le había ayudado hace unos momentos.

"_Mi nombre es Merope Gaunt"_ – le respondió la bruja de cabello negro.

"_Un placer conocerte Merope" – _le sonrió la castaña haciendo aparecer una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente… - _"Toma esto, te hará entrar en calor" – _le dijo Hermione extendiéndole la tasa a la otra bruja.

"_Gracias" – _Merope la recibió con manos temblorosas, por lo cual la castaña no soltó la tasa hasta que estuvo segura de que la mayor pudiera sostenerla.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Bilius Evans, y soy primo de estos dos, un placer conocerte Merope" – _dijo Ron colocándose junto a Hermione y dándole una calida sonrisa a la bruja de cabello negro.

Allí, rodeada de esos tres jóvenes Merope por primera vez en sus 19 años de vida se sintió protegida, por alguna extraña razón sentía que este trío le ayudaba sin esperar nada mas, después de todo ella tampoco tenia algo para darles, no tenia nada aparte de su propia vida y la de su bebe. Pero a pesar del hecho de que los chicos le brindaban una calida seguridad…tenia miedo…aun tenia miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle, a ella y a su bebe. Con aire ausente acarició con una de sus manos su vientre abultado, gesto que la castaña percibió de inmediato.

"_¿Cuántos meses ya?" _– interrogó la castaña con una dulce mirada en sus ojos, le había hecho un gesto a Harry y a Ron para que les dejaran solas unos momentos, así Merope podría relajarse un poco ante la presencia de ella.

"_Nueve" – _le respondió Merope tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

"_Cuando termines eso puedes subir a mi habitación para poder cambiarte, no es bueno para ti en especial en tu estado estar así de desabrigada"_

"_Gracias…de verdad muchas gracias" – _le dijo Merope con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_No hay de que" –_ le dijo Hermione

"_¿Por qué son tan amables?_ _¿Porque me han ayudado?" – _interrogó la bruja de cabello negro una vez que terminó su chocolate caliente

"_Porque nos enseñaron a ayudar cuando la gente lo necesita"_

"_Si, James dijo algo como eso"_

"_Es porque así es" – _dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Merope a hacer lo mismo, para luego encaminarse hacia la habitación de la bruja mas joven. Merope no podía evitar sentirse más que feliz, la calida mano de Hermione sujetaba la suya mientras le guiaba por el pasillo. Nunca nadie le había tocado, a través de ese simple contacto la joven de cabello negro podía percibir las emociones de la castaña, podía sentir como esta le transmitía cariño y preocupación, podía sentir un dejo de tristeza y dolor. Su familia siempre se había caracterizado por poseer dones peculiares, aparte del hecho de hablar con las serpientes, se vez en cuando nacían aquellos que tenían habilidades especiales, el caso de ella era algo como eso, su magia no era tan fuerte, pero en compensación a ello podía percibir emociones a través del tacto.

Había sido por esa misma razón que había confiado en James, había sentido como este realmente estaba preocupado por ella, y ahora podía sentir en Jean con total claridad el aprecio, el cuidado y la preocupación. Sonrió para sus adentros, su padre y su hermano jamás había sabido de su habilidad, después de todo a ellos solo les había interesado la magia.

* * *

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama de Hermione, a la espera que esta regresara de ayudar a Merope a arreglarse un poco. La nueva invitada había tomado un baño y unas ropas prestadas de Hermione, la cual había transformado un poco para que le quedaran bien a la otra bruja, tomando en cuenta el estado de embarazo y el hecho de que Merope era unos centímetros mas alta que la misma castaña.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la primera en entrar fue la amiga de los dos, la cual venia con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, ella se movió hacia un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a la otra bruja. Harry y Ron abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al verla, se veía completamente distinta.

Llevaba una tunica color verde petróleo, una capa de color negro cubría sus hombros abrigándola ante el poco amable tiempo. Su piel ya no lucia tan enfermiza y ahora tenia un color algo mas rosado, aunque Harry pudo notar que de por si la piel de la bruja era pálida, su cabello ahora limpio, brillaba hermosamente, Hermione lo había recortado un poco, así que ahora acariciaba con suavidad hasta la mitad de la espalda en un corte perfectamente recto.

Aunque la mayor sorpresa se la llevo al ver el color de ojos de la bruja, ahora con la mirada llena de calidez y seguridad, podía ver como la mirada de Merope era de un precioso color caoba, que de vez en cuando brillaban con un peculiar brillo rojizo.

"_Te vez hermosa" – _le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la bruja mayor, la cual sonrió ante el elogio

"_Nunca antes nadie me había dicho eso" – _dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

"_Debieron haber estado ciegos" –_ dijo esta vez Ron colocándose junto a su amigo, realmente te vez bien.

"_Puedes quedarte con todo esto…yo no lo necesito" – _le dijo Hermione colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Merope, a lo que ella clavó sus ojos caoba en los castaños de la otra bruja.

"_Muchas gracias"_

"_No hay de que, de verdad no es nada"_

Merope se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hermione, mientras esta ultima se sentaba junto a ella, como bien la menor había dicho lo mejor era que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible, tomando en cuenta su estado lo mejor era no sobre esforzarse, después de todo ellos estaban dispuestos ayudarle.

Hermione incluso se había preocupado de su visión, años de no recibir ninguna clase de tratamiento, los ojos de Merope habían sufrido muchos daños, así que la castaña ayudada por unos hechizos que había sacado de un avanzado libro de medicina mágica, había curado el daño en los ojos de la bruja mayor. Gracias a ello el color de sus ojos resaltaba aun más hermosamente.

Esa noche, Merope reunió el valor suficiente como para contarles un poco sobre su vida, solo un poco, por lo cual los tres adolescentes tuvieron un atisbo de la realidad de la bruja vista desde su perspectiva, y por supuesto eso no hacia que fuera mejor, al contrario, saber que a poco era tratada como mugre por su propio padre y hermano, solo hizo enfadar a los tres amigos.

Una cosa había sido saber sobre todo esto a través de medios indirectos, pero saberlo directamente de la victima, era sin lugar a dudas una experiencia impresionante.

"_O sea que no tienes a donde regresar" – _comentó Hermione después de haber escuchado lo que Merope había tenido que decir y por supuesto después de haberle contado un poco sobre ellos mismos. Le habían dicho que los tres habían decidido alejarse del lugar en donde su familia había muerto y que habían decidido vivir por su cuenta, que tenían los recursos para hacerlo sin problemas.

"_No, no tengo un hogar…mi padre y mi hermano no me querrían de vuelta después de lo que hice" – _dijo ella agachando la mirada.

"_¿Después de lo que hiciste?" – _inquirió Harry, a pesar de que sabia perfectamente a que se refería la bruja de cabello negro.

"_Me enamore de un muggle y me escape con el"_ – Merope confiaba en los tres chicos, sabia que sin importar que es lo que dijera ellos no le juzgarían por sus acciones, pero no por ello tendría porque contarles todo, ellos no tenían porque saber sobre la poción de amor.

"_¿El es el padre de tu bebe_?" – interrogó ahora Ron.

"_Si"_

"_¿Y que sucedió con el? ¿Por qué no esta contigo?" – _preguntó esta vez Hermione, también sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta, después de todo, habían viajado a este tiempo sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que necesitaban saber para poder enfrentar esta época sin problemas.

"_El…me dejo después de descubrir que era una bruja" – _dijo Merope con la voz cruzada por la tristeza. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo del todo, y eso los tres adolescentes los sabían.

"_¡Maldito desgraciado!_" – exclamó Harry sintiendo un arranque de ira, una cosa era saber todo eso, pero otra muy distinta era escucharlo de su protagonista. Y dolía, dolía saber que ella había amado a ese desgraciado y que no había servido de nada. A veces el amor solo provocaba más dolor.

"_No te preocupes James…eso ya no me importa" – _le dijo la bruja de ojos caoba con una débil sonrisa en sus pálidos labios – _"Ahora todo lo que me importa es mi bebe"_

Justo en el momento que decía eso, un fuerte dolor le hizo contraer sus frágiles facciones, Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato mirando con preocupación a la bruja mayor, Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas de pánico.

"_¡Oh demonios" ¡El bebe ya viene!" – _exclamó Hermione al ver que la bruja mayor acababa de romper fuente.

Y el reloj colgado en lo alto de la habitación marcaba la medianoche exacta.

Oh…pero que ironía.

_Fin capitulo 2._


	3. Chapter 3

"**True Choice"**

**Capitulo 3**

Ninguno de ellos pensó que habrían que enfrentar esto tan pronto, ni mucho menos de manera tan abrupta, apenas la voz de Hermione reaccionó anunciando la pronta llegada del bebe de Merope, Ron y Harry tuvieron que salir del shock en segundo, todo su viaje, su misión y su fututo dependían ahora del nacimiento de esa criatura, y de la sobrevivencia a toda costa de la madre. La rápida reacción de la bruja más joven y el hecho de que aun pudiera mantenerse en calma a pesar de la situación, les permitió a los dos jóvenes magos cumplir con lo que habían acordado que debían hacer cuando este momento llegara.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry se preocupó de guardar las cosas de todas, mientras que Ron hablaba con la dueña de la posada avisándole que no regresarían, una vez llevado todo eso acabo en cuestión de menos de un minuto, regresaron a la habitación solo para encontrar que las dos brujas se habían ido, el pelirrojo notó un pedazo de pergamino que tenia un mensaje escrito con magia, era un mensaje de Hermione.

"_**Estamos en St. Mungo, les esperamos.**_

_**Jean."**_

Eso era todo lo que decía, y todo lo que necesitaban saber, ambos magos intercambiaron unas miradas antes de aparecerse fuera de la posada rumbo al hospital mágico. Los tres habían descubierto para su sorpresa de que el hospital del mundo mágico era una institución terriblemente vieja, y que si Merope hubiese sido tratada allí en vez de la enfermería de un orfanato muggle, ella hubiese podido sobrevivir, por esa misma razón Hermione le había llevado allí de inmediato.

Cuando Ron y Harry aparecieron en la entrada del hospital, no perdieron tiempo y se adentraron en sus blancos pasillos, llegando a un mesón en donde una bruja de aspecto amable les recibió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a un lado un pergamino que parecía haber estado revisando, ella levanto la mirada y les observo.

"_¿En que puedo ayudarles jóvenes?" – _inquirió con voz suave.

"_Mi hermana debió haber llegado hace unos minutos con una amiga nuestra" – _comenzó a explicar el ojiverde lo mas calmado que podía – _"nuestra amiga estaba apunto de dar a luz"_

"_¡Ah si! Llegaron hace unos tres minutos…" – _dijo la bruja detrás del mesón – _"Están en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo" – les indicó_

"_Muchas gracias" – _dijo Ron, mientras el pelinegro había salido corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, el pelirrojo se le unió en cuestión de segundos –_ "¿Crees que este bien?"_

"_Debe estarlo" – _comento Harry intentando convencerse de ello también_ – "Además, Mione esta con ella"_

"_Imaginar que todo depende de ella" _– dijo el pelirrojo.

"_Así es"_

Una vez en el segundo piso, ambos comenzaron a correr hasta que pudieron divisar a su amiga, la pelicastaña estaba apoyada en la pared blanca junto a una puerta, la cual ambos supusieron era el lugar en donde estaba Merope.

"_¡Mione!" – _exclamaron Ron y Harry al acercarse a ella.

"_¡Ron! ¡Harry!" – _ella se acercó a sus dos amigos y les abrazó con fuerza, ambos pudieron sentir como la bruja temblaba.

"_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Merope? ¿Esta bien?" – _le asaltó Harry con preguntas, ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, lagrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

"_Entró en labor de parto…_" – dijo la castaña – _"Ahora solo queda esperar" _– dijo.

"_Esta bien, entonces esperaremos" – _dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Hermione le imitó y se sentó junto a este, Harry a su lado, los tres dándose fuerza con su sola presencia, sin poder decir nada mas, sin tener palabras que pudieran explicar lo que sentían en ese preciso momento, miedo, esperanza, desesperación, incertidumbre, preocupación.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, Hermione se quedó dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, Ron apenas y se mantenía despierto, y Harry…Harry simplemente no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Voldemort, en el futuro, en todas las personas que habían muerto, y que ahora podrían vivir, pensó en Merope y en como su triste destino habría desencadenado el final para todos, y en como el destino de todos, incluyendo el suyo se reducía al simple hecho de que la madre de Voldemort debía vivir, debía vivir para estar con su hijo, para cuidarle, para verle crecer, para evitar que se convirtiera en el monstruo que se convertiría sin ella a su lado.

"_Ustedes son la familia de la joven?" – _Harry levantó la cabeza, una medi bruja estaba frente a él, tenía el rostro cruzado por el cansancio, el ojiverde se movió un poco, logrando que sus dos amigos se despertaran ante su movimiento. Los tres se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

"_Familia lejana" – _respondió Hermione con voz seria, voz que aseguraba que no estaba mintiendo, a pesar de que lo hacia descaradamente.

"_¿Cómo se encuentra?" – _Harry no pudo aguantarse la pregunta, realmente necesitaba saber el estado de la bruja, todo dependía de ello.

La bruja frente a ellos soltó un largo suspiro y les miró con ojos serios, los tres jóvenes hechiceros comenzaron a temer lo peor ante esto, pero una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la medi bruja les trajo algo de calma, solo un poco.

"_Esta bien…los dos están bien, el pequeño y la madre" - _ le respondió la mujer con voz suave – _"Aunque cabe decir que tuvieron una reacción bastante rápida, si esta señorita aquí presente" – _dijo señalando a Hermione – _"No hubiese actuado tan rápido lo mas probable es que la madre no hubiese sobrevivido, su condición física estaba bastante debilitada por lo que parecen haber sido años de abuso" – _los tres jóvenes intercambiaron algunas miradas ante la explicación de la bruja.

"_¡Mione! ¡Nos has salvado!" - _ exclamó Ron, para luego abrazar a la joven bruja con fuerza.

"_¿Podemos verlos?" – _inquirió Harry desviando la vista de sus amigos para ver a la medi bruja.

"_Si, pero antes necesito que me respondan unas pocas preguntas" - _ dijo la mujer haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

"_Por supuesto" – _respondió el castaño con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

"_El nombre de la madre" – _preguntó.

"_Merope Gaunt" – _dijo Harry, optando mejor por decir su apellido de soltera que su nombre de casada, después de todo, no es que valiera mucho su apellido de casada.

"'_¿Conocen el del padre?" – _preguntó esta vez, a lo que Harry agachó la cabeza meditando un segundo.

"_Realmente no es importante, el padre del bebe no es parte de la vida de ellos dos" – _dijo finalmente, Harry sabía que Merope lo habría preferido así.

"_Eso es todo entonces" – _dijo la medi bruja – _"Pueden pasar, pero sin alterarla demasiado"_

"_Esta bien, muchas gracias" – _le respondió el de ojos verdes con cuidado.

Componiéndose un poco, y ya algo mas calmados de la euforia inicial, entraron en la habitación en donde la joven madre descansada, aunque para sorpresa de los tres chicos, ella se encontraba despierta, en sus brazos un bebe envuelto en una suave tela de color verde.

"_Merope" – _llamó la castaña acercándose a la mayor, la cual clavó sus peculiares ojos caoba en los recién llegados.

"_Ustedes me salvaron…a mi y a mi bebe" – _dijo la morena con voz suave – _"Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias"_

"_No hay de que" – _dijo Harry sentándose en una silla cerca de la joven bruja – _"¿Y como lo llamarás?" – _interrogó refiriéndose al bebe que sostenía con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle" – _dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_¿Tom Riddle?" – _soltó Hermione enarcando una ceja.

"_¿Estas segura?_" – dijo esta vez Harry, mirándola cuidadosamente.

"_Si, después de todo, es lo único que obtendrá de su padre, nada mas y nada menos" – _dijo con voz definitiva.

"_Bien dicho amiga" – _soltó Ron dándole una amplia sonrisa.

-0-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-0-

Tras el nacimiento del pequeño Tom, debieron quedarse por una semana en el hospital, ya que la medi bruja que había atendido a Merope les había recomendado que por su seguridad se quedara un poco mas, para así tratar de mejorar el estado de salud de la bruja, demasiado años siendo maltratada le había puesto en demasiado riesgo, y ahora quería arreglar eso. La joven madre no podía estar mas agradecida, no solo porque ahora tenia a su bebe entre sus brazos, sino que ya no estaba sola en todo esto, ahora podría enfrentar cualquier cosa que el mundo le arrojara, mientras los tres jóvenes viajeros le acompañaran todo estaría bien, sus nuevo amigos, los primeros y los únicos.

El solo en el cielo alumbraba de manera tímida, las nubes se movían a paso lento, hacia un poco de frio, pero no tanto como otros días. Merope se encontraba sentada en su cama, el pequeño Tom estaba entre sus brazos, Hermione estaba sentada junto a la bruja mayor, admirando al bebe. La castaña no podía estar mas que curiosa, ¿Cómo una criatura tan frágil, tan hermosa podría convertirse en Voldemort? No podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades.

Ron había salido a comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta, como ingredientes de pociones y esas cosas que les serian útiles al salir del hospital, porque sin importar lo que sucediera, se quedarían cerca de Merope, no solo por todo lo que ella y su bebe representaban, sino que por el hecho de que ella merecía que hubiese alguien a su lado que la ayudara, y ellos estaban dispuestos a ser esas personas.

Harry se encontraba contemplando el cielo por la ventana de la habitación en donde se encontraban, meditando que es lo que harían una vez que le dieran el alta a Merope, meditando bien que es lo que podrían hacer o a donde ir, después de todo los tres se quedarían en este tiempo hasta que el ritual se disipara, o hasta que su misión acabara, y para ello aun quedaba tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Debían preocuparse del bienestar de Merope y de Tom, una parte de todo su plan ya estaba resuelto, ahora debían asegurarse que nada lo arruinara, el pequeño y adorable Tom no podía convertirse en Lord Voldemort, y ellos estaban aquí para evitarlo. Aunque bien sabia Harry que lo mas probable que varios rasgos en la personalidad del heredero de Slytherin no se vieran terriblemente alterados, después de todo, existían rasgos que simplemente eran y serian propios del menor, de lo que debían estar seguros, era del hecho de que no podían dejar que Tom fuese influenciado por malas cosas, una mala influencia podría llevarlo ha convertirse en el Dark lord, un asesino genocida.

Harry estaba consciente del hecho de que con la inteligencia y el carisma del Tom de su tiempo, si este hubiese canalizado todo eso en cosas buenas, el mundo mágico se hubiese convertido en un mejor lugar con él como líder. Los tres jóvenes viajeros solo debían preocuparse de que Tom no se equivocara de camino al andar, ellos estarían mas que dispuesto a ayudarle, a él y a su madre.

"_James" – _Harry escuchó la voz de Merope hablándole, el ojiverde se volteó para ver a su amiga, la cual le sonreía cálidamente, por un segundo la imagen de su propia madre paso por su cabeza, ¿Acaso ahora tendría una familia? Al haber ayudado a Merope habría al mismo tiempo ayudado a Lily Potter, a evitar que se sacrificara ante un mago oscuro que quizás ahora no existiría.

"_Dime" – _inquirió el pelinegro acercándose a la cama, sonriéndole también, a la espera que dijera lo que sea que quería decir.

"_¿Quieres cargarlo?" – _dijo la joven sin dejar de mirarle, refiriéndose al pequeño bebe que descansaba entre sus brazos.

"_Eh…no lo se" – _la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

"_No seas modesto, ven , acércate" – _le dijo con voz suave, Harry dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse – _"Toma, sujétalo con cuidado" – _le depositó con delicadeza el suave y frágil bebe en sus brazos, Harry no sabia que pensar, al momento de sujetar al pequeño Tom sintió un leve cosquilleo recorriendo su estomago, como una peculiar calidez se esparcía desde sus manos a todo su cuerpo, sentir esa frágil criatura en sus manos, tan desprotegida y vulnerable, mirándole con un par de ojos azules que parecían un pedazo de cielo despejado, Harry estaba hipnotizado ante la belleza de esos ojos.

"_¡James!" – _escuchó que alguien exclamaba a su lado, sin haberse percatado, Hermione se había puesto de pie y se le había acercado hasta estar a su lado.

"_¿Qué sucede?" – _preguntó él en un susurro, clavando sus ojos verdes en su amiga, la cual le miraba con los ojos llenos de un peculiar brillo.

"_Tu cicatriz" – _le dijo en un susurro, Harry enarcó una ceja.

"_¿Qué sucede con ella?" – _inquirió, a lo cual su amiga hizo aparecer un espejo entre sus manos, el cual colocó frente a Harry, este al clavar sus ojos en su reflejo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"_Esta desapareciendo" – _dijo al comprobar que la legendaria cicatriz de rayo estaba levemente marcada en su frente, apenas visible.

"_Parece que le agradas, no ha llorado" – _le dijo Hermione de repente, cambiando el tema abruptamente y refiriéndose al bebe.

"_De hecho…tienes razón" – _Harry no sabia que decir, el bebe en sus brazos tenia sus ojos azules clavados en el, mirándole de una manera tan atenta que llegaba a ser algo perturbadora.

"_¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?" – _interrogó Ron, el cual había llegado hace un momento, y se encontraba entregándole las cosas a Hermione, la que se había puesto de pie para recibirle.

"_Lo primero es encontrar un lugar en donde vivir" – _dijo Hermione – _"Y luego un trabajo"_

"_¿Para nosotros o para ellos? – _inquirió el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Merope y a Tom.

"_Para ellos y para nosotros" – _le respondió Harry acercándose a la bruja mayor y entregándole el bebe – _"Sabemos que no tienes a donde ir, así que te ayudaremos a construir tu hogar, después de todo, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo" – _dijo Harry mirando a Merope y acariciando con un dedo la suave mejilla del bebe.

"_A mi me parece una excelente idea" - _ comentó Hermione.

"_Cuéntenme a mi también" – _dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Muchas gracias" – _soltó Merope con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-0-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-TRHP-0-

Hermione recomendó que lo mas seguro era que vivieran en la comunidad mágica, aunque eso significara que tendrían que enseñarle muchas cosas a Merope, era mejor mantenerse en donde pudiesen acceder mas fácilmente a las cosas que podía ofrecer su comunidad. Merope tendría mucho que aprender, todo porque había vivido toda su vida alejada del mundo, junto a su padre y hermano, era momento de integrarse y de ocupar su lugar en la comunidad mágica como la bruja que realmente era.

Ron fue el dio la idea de comprar uno de esos negocios que estaban en venta en el callejón Diagon, explicando que estos normalmente venían con algún pequeño piso en el que vivir. Hermione aprobó la idea de inmediato, mas aun porque ella conocía unos cuantos hechizos que les ayudarían a ampliar el lugar por dentro y hacerlo lo suficientemente cómodo para vivir.

Así que siguiendo la idea de Ron, se dispusieron a comprar una de las tiendas, después de todo, esta podría utilizarse como medio de ingresos en un futuro cercano, lo primero era ayudar a Merope para que se acostumbrara al ritmo de la comunidad mágica. Hermione se encargo de enseñarle a leer, a escribir y a realizar útiles hechizos que le ayudarían en la vida diaria con el bebe. Para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, la bruja aprendía impresionantemente rápido.

Ron y Harry por su lado se encargaron de arreglar la tienda y el piso que estaba sobre esta para que todo fuera mejor, después de todo, Harry había pensado que darle algo de vida la tienda no estaría mal, pero aun no sabían de que.

Mientras en la tienda, que constituía todo el piso inferior se encontraba completamente vacía y cerrada, el piso superior parecía haber cobrado vida, habían ampliado el lugar lo suficiente como para que ahora hubiesen unas 3 habitaciones, unos 2 baños, sala, comedor y un pequeño despacho.

Merope había demostrado ser sumamente inteligente, en donde meses nadie podría haber creído que había vivido durante sus 20 años fuera de la comunidad mágica completamente aislada, Harry y compañía estaban mas que maravillados con el progreso, la bruja harapienta y temblorosa que habían conocido en octubre ya no existía, ahora una decidida y amable bruja en su lugar se abría paso en el mundo mágico.

Había sido Harry, el que conversando una noche con Merope y compañía había concebido la idea para la tienda.

Fue así como nació _**"Riddle´s"**_, la tienda de libros. Merope había desarrollado un gran amor por los libros, según Hermione a causa del hecho de nunca haber obtenido conocimientos de ellos, por eso la idea de convertir la tienda en una tienda de libros, había sido la indicada. Ron después, había aconsejado conseguir libros que otras tiendas no trajeran, cosas raras y valiosas, para así no generar demasiada competencia pero igualmente mantenerse a flote sin problema alguno.

Fue así que después de otros dos meses, la tienda comenzó a prepararse para abrir sus puertas al publico, dos meses de comprar y hacer pedidos de libros, de organizar y de seleccionar los tipos de libros, los temas que podrían abarcar. Merope estaba extasiada con todo esto.

"_¿Dónde coloco esto?" – _interrogó Harry, el cual cargaba una torre de libros en sus brazos, Hermione con lista y pluma en mano le miró para luego mirar la pila de libros que llevaba.

"_Son libros de pociones, van en la estantería de allá" – _le indicó, para luego mirar a Merope, la cual revisaba dentro de una caja, el pequeño Tom, dormía en su pequeña cuna, Ron le estaba cuidando – _"¿Y esos?" – _interrogó la castaña a la mayor.

"_Libros de artes oscuras" – _le respondió con cuidado.

"_Pensé que no pedirías de esos" – _comentó Harry acercándose a ella, ya había dejado los libros de pociones en su lugar.

"_Las artes oscuras son parte de mi familia, no puedo simplemente darles la espalda" – _comentó ella mientras tomaba la caja y la dejaba cerca de una de las estanterías al fondo de la tienda.

"_Con tal de que no sean demasiado ilegales" – _comentó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, los tres viajeros habían dejado atrás los prejuicios en contra de las artes oscuras, en especial ante el hecho de que el ritual mismo que les había traído al pasado con éxito absoluto, había sido un ritual de artes bastante oscuras e ilegales. Las artes oscuras son magia, algo mas peligrosa, pero magia igualmente, y eso lo habían aprendido durante sus investigaciones, cuando aun estaban en su propio tiempo.

"_¿Cuándo se terminará esto? Ya no quiero cargar mas cajas, ni libros" – _comentó Harry con voz derrotada mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, entre cajas vacías y libros aun sin ordenar.

"_Yo creo que dentro de esta semana tendremos todo listo para la gran apertura" – _le informó Merope con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa con igual calidez, había comenzado a considerar a Merope casi como su familia, el ojiverde rio suavemente ante la ironía de aquello.

"_Merope, creo que Tom esta llorando" – _le dijo Ron a la morena, la cual de inmediato se adentro hasta lo profundo de la tienda, lugar en donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron unas miradas, Hermione se acerco a Harry y clavando sus ojos cafés en los esmeraldas de su amigo dijo con voz suave, casi en un susurro.

"_¿Le diremos a Merope?" – _inquirió con cuidado – _"Tarde o temprano ella será la única que podrá estar con Tom"_

"_Lo se" – _le respondió Harry cerrando un segundo sus ojos, pensando con cuidado que hacer ahora.

"_¿Entonces cuando?"_

"_Pronto" – _fue la escueta respuesta antes de que Merope regresara a la tienda con el pequeño Tom entre sus pálidos brazos, Harry de inmediato clavó sus ojos verdes en el pequeño que se movía levemente en los brazos de su padre.

"_A veces creo que están conectados" – _soltó de repente Merope, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes viajeros, los cuales le miraron, aunque Harry solo un segundo, ya que regreso de inmediato a mirar al pequeño Tom – _"Cada vez que miras a Tom, pareciera que algo brillara en tus ojos"._

"_¿Ah?" – _fue lo único que pudo decir Harry ante esas palabras.

"_Conectados el uno al otro" – _soltó Hermione pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

Harry soltó una risa débil, es que acaso no podía ser más irónico todo esto, el ojiverde no podía evitar el preguntarse como terminaría todo esto.

"_¿Por qué lo dices Merope?" – _preguntó Harry, viendo como la mencionada bruja se sentaba en una silla cercana.

"_porque a veces no puedo evitar el preguntarme que habré hecho bien en mi vida pasada para merecer amigos como ustedes"_

"_Merope…" – _comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la morena le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

"_Si ustedes no hubiesen estado allí ese día, lo mas probable es que hubiese muerto"_

"_Quizás…" - _ soltó Harry con firmeza.

"_¡Harry!" - _ le regaño Ron, para luego taparse la boca con una de sus manos, dándose cuenta de su pequeño error.

"_He pensado, que no me importa. Que no me importa quienes sean, ustedes estuvieron cuando lo necesite, por ello siempre estaré agradecida"_

"_Merope…" – _dijo esta vez Harry.

"_Les he escuchado, a veces se llaman por otros nombres, y creo que todo esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que provenga del linaje de Salazar Slytherin ¿No es así?"_

"_¿Cómo sabes…?" - _ estaba preguntando Hermione.

"_Siempre lo supe, mi padre siempre me regaño por no ser lo suficientemente digna para llevar la sangre del encantador de serpientes" – _dijo agachando la mirada un segundo.

"_Sabes, desde que te conozco he comenzado a creer que no eres una squib como su padre creía"_

"_¿No lo soy?"_

"_No, creo que la magia se manifiesta en ti de otra manera, diferente, solo eso – _le respondió Hermione con voz suave.

"_Eso explicaría algunas cosas"_

"_¿Cómo que?"_

"_Como el hecho de que realmente siento la conexión entre tú y Tom, casi como si viera el hilo que los une" – _dijo Merope clavando sus ojso oscuros en Harry.

"_Oh, la ironía" – _soltó Ron sin poder aguantarse.

"_Entonces, ¿Me dirán quienes son?"_

"_Yo creo que si" – _le respondió Harry – _"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry James Potter. Mis amigos y yo venimos de unos 50 y algo años en el futuro" – _si Merope esperaba algo extraño, esto sin lugar a dudas sobrepasaba su propia imaginación al respecto ¿El futuro?

"_Hermione Granger" – _soltó la castaña – "_Ron Weasley" – _señaló al pelinegro.

"_¿El futuro?"_

"_Si" – _Harry se sentó en una silla frente a la mujer, la que le miraba con sus profundos ojos oscuros, atentamente, mientras el pequeño entre sus brazos dormía tranquilamente.

"_Por eso me ayudaron, están aquí para cambiar el futuro ¿No es así?" – _inquirió Merope entendiendo las razones detrás del porque los tres jóvenes viajeros estaban allí.

"_Si, nuestro futuro no es un lugar muy lindo" – _comentó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa, notando que Merope ahora le miraba – _"Estamos en guerra" - _ soltó.

"_¿Guerra?"_

"_Si, esta parecía la única opción para salvar a todos, incluyéndonos" - _ dijo Hermione.

"_¡Pero ustedes! Si cambian su pasado" – _Merope se detuvo, ella había leído teorías al respecto, sabia que lo mas probable es que desaparecerían en una vez que su futuro/presente cambiara lo suficiente. El corazón de la bruja se oprimió ante esto y acercó al pequeño Tom hacia ella, ¿Cómo es habían hecho esto? Un viaje al pasado como este era simplemente un viaje suicida a largo plazo.

"_Lo sabemos bien" – _comenzó a decir Harry – _"Estamos conscientes de los pro y los contra de lo que hicimos" – _se detuvo y sonrió de medio lado – _"Pero valió la pena, ya salvamos una vida, de las tantas que esperamos salvar" – _Y Merope entendió, ella era parte de un plan mayor, ella había sido el primer escalón en una misión demasiado complicada, y no le importaba que solo había sido eso, ella nunca antes había sentido siquiera preocupación o alguna ínfima muestra de cariño, con estos viajeros había aprendido eso y mucho mas, y por ello estaba agradecida, siempre lo estaría.

"_Esto no cambiara mi perspectiva sobre ustedes, o todo lo que han hecho por mi" – _soltó ella con una sonrisa leve, Hermione sonrió.

"_Estaban deseando que dijeras eso" – _tras eso un largo silencio.

"_Entiendo que yo fui solo una parte de todo esto, que aun quedan cosas por hacer, misiones que cumplir" – _Harry movió la cabeza en asentimiento – _"Quiero ayudarles, así que cuando ustedes sientan pertinente me gustaría poder ayudarles con todo esto"_

"_Por mi no hay problema" – _soltó Ron.

**Fin Capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"True Choice"**

**Capitulo 4.**

De aquel frío día de diciembre, ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde que los viajeros habían llegado a su destino. Cuatro años desde que habían entablado relación con la joven madre de quien en su tiempo había sido el mago oscuro más grande, más poderoso, más temido de la historia.

Cuatro años desde que se habían asentado en el pasado, dispuestos a vivir una vida normal por el máximo de tiempo posible, vigilando, cuidando y protegiendo, nunca olvidando la misión que les había traído hasta este lugar, hasta este tiempo.

Su misión.

Si bien su misión era lo que les había traído hasta este lugar, no podían simplemente olvidar todo lo que habían dejado atrás. Siempre recordando que es lo que los había traído hasta acá, recordando todo lo que habían tenido que abandonar en pos de lograr su objetivo, todas las vidas que estaban salvando con su misión, el mundo que estaban esperando cambiar con sus acciones. La esperanza era lo que les mantenía avanzando cada día, cada mes.

Había días en donde las cosas parecían difíciles, en donde recordar todo lo que habían vivido les dolía demasiado, donde no podían dormir pensando en toda la gente que había muerto, en todos aquellos a los que habían defraudado al esconderse y desaparecer, en todo ese mundo que al final habían dejado por su cuenta.

A veces no podían evitar pensar que habían abandonado todo solo para salvarse a ellos, pero ese pensamiento no duraba demasiado, siempre que veían a Merope lo entendían mejor, se daban cuenta de que lo que habían hecho había sido mucho más grande que ellos mismos, mucho más importante.

Pero cuando no sabían que sentir aparte de tristeza y algo de nostalgia, recordaban el hecho de que por lo menos se tenían los unos a los otros, tenían la esperanza de que habían logrado salvar a Merope, de que ella sería la primera vida dentro de la enorme lista de gente que pretendían salvar. Con ese pensamiento lograban conciliar el sueño, lograban seguir con sus vidas lo mejor posible.

No sabían por cuanto tiempo estarían aquí, no sabían hasta cuando tendrían permitido intervenir con la línea temporal, hasta cuando esta existencia que llevaban les dejaría estar junto Tom y Merope, y curiosamente, a pesar de que muchas veces parecían estar cansados como para seguir con todo este plan, la idea de dejar atrás a los últimos descendientes de Slytherin les dolía. Inevitablemente se habían encariñado con ambos, con la vos suave de Merope y con los ojos brillantemente celestes de Tom.

El nacimiento del hijo de Merope había sido el principio de todo, decisiones tenían que tomarse, precauciones y cuidado, no podían simplemente dejar de lado todo una vez nacido el bebé, era ahora que la verdadera misión comenzaba. Al poco tiempo de haber nacido el joven Tom Riddle, Hermione había decidido de que si querían quedarse en el pasado y a su vez ayudar a Merope, debían encontrar alguna forma de hacer la vida de la bruja, y la de ellos más fácil. El hecho de tener un lugar en donde vivir y un trabajo para mantener dicho hogar se volvió la meta que debían lograr en el menor tiempo posible.

De inmediato fueron descartados lugares en el mundo muggle, Hermione y Harry sabían que estaban demasiado cerca de las fechas en las que la Primera Guerra Mundial arremetería en contra del mundo, no podían arriesgarse a que algo pudiese pasarle a Merope y a Tom si es que decidían vivir entre los no mágicos, en especial sabiendo perfectamente el desastre que caería sobre los muggles durante ese tiempo. Así que descartada esa opción, comenzaron a barajar las otras posibilidades. Vivir en el mundo mágico sería mas fácil, más seguro para todos ellos.

Tras mucha meditación y discusiones, había sido Ron el que había salido con la idea de poner una tienda, la que no solo serviría como ingreso para Merope, si no que también como un medio para que ellos tuviesen algo que hacer durante el tiempo que estuviesen en el pasado, un lugar en donde poder ocupar su tiempo, un lugar en donde poder distraerse y al mismo tiempo mantener un ojo atento a la sociedad y a la misma Merope.

- _Después de todo, por lo que sabemos hay muchos terrenos vacíos en Hogmeade y en el Callejon Diagon, podemos ver algún terreno en cualquiera de los dos lugares, así Merope puede integrarse en la comunidad mágica, y Tom puede crecer rodeado de gente como él._

_"Así Tom puede tener una vida normal" _ habían sido las palabras que el pelirrojo no había dicho, pero que sin embargo sus dos amigos habían leído entre líneas.

Todos encontraron la razón en las palabras del pelirojo, así que después de unos papeleos rápidos, y de una inversión monetaria de parte de Harry y compañía.

Merope Riddle pasó a ser la dueña de una preciosa librería ubicada en Hogmeade. La tienda funcionaría como librería en todo el primer piso, dejando así el segundo piso como hogar para la joven madre, la que ayudada por los viajeros había ampliado cada rincón para hacerla cómoda y hogareña. Era la primera vez que tenía un hogar que era realmente suyo y de nadie más, una familia a su lado y amigos dispuestas a ayudarle en lo que pudiesen.

Merope podía decir sin dudarlo siquiera, de que después de mucho tiempo, después de haber vivido la vida que había tenido hasta ese momento, al fin era feliz.

- _Este es el principio de nuestra aventura - _había dicho Hermione casi a modo de broma, sabiendo que muy en el fondo, esas palabras eran verdad.

La aventura recién comenzaba, y quizás, sería la más importante de sus vidas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_- No se realmente si estoy preparada para hacer algo como eso - _le dijo Merope a la otra bruja. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el comedor, sus tazas de té humeando sin haber sido tocadas si quiera una vez.

- _Hemos esperado bastante para hacerlo, estábamos esperando a que estuvieses lista. - _le respondió Hermione, porque ella entendía. Entendía que Merope estuviese insegura de todo eso, era entendible, tomando en cuenta lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse, un secreto menos que el pequeño Tom tendría que descubrir, un secreto que no sería secreto, y que por tanto no condicionaría su vida, un secreto menos que podría llevarlo por un camino oscuro y peligroso para el futuro de todos. Hermione sabía que Merope estaba consciente de lo importante que sería.

_- Lo se, lo se, pero..._

_- Es algo grande, lo sabemos - _dijo esta vez Harry, adentrándose en la sala, el de ojos verdes venía con Tom en brazos, el niño tenía un semblante serio a pesar de su edad, sus ojos celestes clavados en el rostro de Harry, casi como si buscara algo. Merope simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, aquella sonrisa que siempre le dejaba cierta emoción extraña a Hermione, como si Merope supiera algo más que no les había dicho, algo que le carcomía de curiosidad, pero que de cierta forma tenía miedo de preguntar. - _Pero es algo que es tuyo solamente..._

- _ Algo que te pertenece a ti y a tu hijo, y que a largo plazo hará las cosas más fáciles para ambos - _dijo Hermione, lo que le gano la atención del pequeño Tom, el que siempre parecía estar atento a las palabras de las personas a su alrededor, ya fuesen "sus tíos" o los clientes en la tienda, las voces siempre parecían hacerle entrar en una clase de trance, en donde parecía incluso analizar tu propia alma con sus ojos celestes. La castaña simplemente sonrió y le extendió los brazos a Harry para que este le entregara al niño, el que de inmediato se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a jugar con unos mechones de cabello de Hermione, el que parecía fascinarle tanto como los ojos de Harry o las pecas de Ron, esos detalles que marcaban la identidad de cada uno de los viajeros y que Tom parecía adorar en su propia manera.

Tom Riddle desde el principio había sido un niño especial, Harry y compañía habían sabido eso desde mucho antes, después de todo, esa era una de las principales razones por las que estaban aquí. Tom había pasado de ser un bebé tranquilo, a ser un niño tranquilo, lleno de una curiosidad que lo llevaba a estar siempre cerca de Hermione o de Harry, los que pasaban casi todo su tiempo leyendo o revisando papeles, siempre hablando, siempre diciendo cosas que si bien el pequeño no entendía del todo, parecía seguir con demasiada atención.

A Tom le gustaba mirar los juegos de ajedrez entre Harry y Ron, le gustaba ver como el pelirrojo parecía ganar sin dificultad alguna, como siempre reía victorioso con cada derrota del de ojos verdes. Tom quería aprender a jugar ajedrez como el pelirrojo, el que siempre se veía seguro y con una sonrisa picara ante cada uno de los movimientos de sus piezas.

Le gustaba escuchar a Hermione deletreandole palabras, enseñándole cosas, mostrándole libros. Hermione con su cabello rebelde y suave, con sus voz firme y sus manos delicadas pero llenas de pequeñas cicatrices. Al pequeño Tom le encantaba escucharla y aprender de ella, le gustaba tocar sus manos y sentir la magia de la bruja en cada uno de sus dedos.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, Tom amaba escuchar la voz de su madre narrando aquellos fantásticos cuentos, contándole sobre aquel pasado que había marcado para siempre a su familia completa, diciéndole con dulces palabras que Tom era alguien especial, que sin importar lo que hiciera en el futuro, estaba hecho para cambiar el mundo. Y si alguno de sus tíos escuchaba esas ultimas palabras, no podían evitar desear con todo su ser, de que esta vez, las cosas salieran bien. Que Tom llegara realmente a cambiar el mundo, pero no de la forma que había cambiado el mundo de ellos.

- _Esta bien, lo haré - _fueron las palabras definitivas de Merope, después de todo, ellos tenían razón. Recobrar el verdadero valor de su herencia familiar le daría a ella y a Tom una seguridad que solo el estatus podía lograr, y ser la madre del ultimo heredero Slytherin les daría eso.

Un estatus que ninguna otra familia podría negar nunca.

- _Eso es lo que quería escuchar. - _le devolvió Hermione sonriendo, sintiendo como el pequeño Tom reía contra su cuello, sabiendo que de seguro Harry estaba haciéndole caras graciosas a su espalda - _Vamos Tom, aun tenemos un libro que terminar._

_- Ya no me sorprende que le guste tanto aprender cosas - _dijo Ron apareciendo de la nada y deteniéndose junto a Harry, el que simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

- _Era de esperarse. Creciendo en una librería y teniendo a Hermione influenciando su vida, era un resultado lógico._

_- Toda la razón amigo, toda la razón._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Harry podía sentirlo, cada vez que Tom le miraba con sus atentos ojos claros, cada vez que el pequeño tomaba su mano podía sentir una chispa en el núcleo de su magia, en lo profundo de su ser, un algo que parecía empujarle hacía Tom, o quizás era algo en Tom que tiraba de él. No estaba muy seguro de que se trataba, pero era algo lo suficientemente poderoso que siempre le hacía tambalearse, que de cierta forma le hacía perder el sentido del donde y el cuando se encontraba, que con tal de que estuviese el pequeño Tom atento a cada una de sus palabras, o sintiéndole cerca, el mundo estaba en paz. El se sentía en paz.

Irónicamente era Tom quien más parecía calmarle.

Irónicamente Tom parecía haberse convertido en su eje.

Harry se lo había contado a sus amigos, a estas alturas ya no existían secretos entre ellos, tomando en cuenta que toda su existencia pendía de un hilo cualquier cosa que les sucediera debía ser discutida entre los tres, después de todo, ellos eran los primeros que habían logrado algo como esto, y sabían que las únicas personas que quedarían de testigos al final, serían Merope y Tom, porque ni siquiera ellos mismos estarían para contar la historia de su aventura.

Harry y la conexión con Tom pareció no sorprender a nadie.

Hermione había intentado explicar todo esto de una manera que pudiese ser entendido por todos, que pudiese darle sentido a Harry, pero igualmente era difícil de entender, o quizás simplemente era imposible.

La castaña había dicho que era alguna clase de reacción de parte de Harry hacía Tom, una clase de eco desde el Tom de su tiempo, desde Lord Voldemort lo que llevaba a Harry a estar irrefutablemente atraído de alguna forma hacia el pequeño. Lo que al final seguía sin tener sentido ya que Harry nunca había estado "atraído" por Lord Voldemort, a lo que Hermione le refutó, aclarándole de que ella no se refería a una atracción física, ella hablaba de una reacción poco más que magnética, el poder dentro de ambos desde siempre había estado atrayéndose mutuamente, lo que sumado a sus naturalezas completamente diferentes les había llevado a chocar de manera inevitable, lo que al final no disminuía el hecho de que realmente había existido una atracción. y que ahora esta se reflejaba en este tiempo, entre este Tom y Harry.

Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter habían sido dos caras de una misma moneda, ambos eran el reflejo de como hubiesen sido sus vidas si hubiese tomado decisiones diferentes, sus destinos habían estado entrelazados desde el nacimiento de Harry.

Ahora, sus destinos volvían a entrelazarse, esta vez con el nacimiento de Tom.

Aunque en la práctica, todo fuese mucho más complicado de lo que lo había hecho sonar la castaña, pero Ron y Harry entendían a grandes rasgos a que se refería

_- No importa cuantas veces lo expliques, sigue sonando extraño para mí - _soltó Ron, los tres hechiceros se encontraban sentados en la sala del pequeño departamento que compartían. Harry y Ron compartiendo el sofá y Hermione de pie frente a ellos, caminando de un lado hacia otro de brazos cruzados, pensando, meditando sus propias palabras.

- _Si a ti te suena extraño, imagina lo que estoy sintiendo yo en este momento - _Le devolvió Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica, la que simplemente soltó un suspiro - _Pero...a pesar de todo, entiendo a lo que te refieres..._

_- Igual entiendo - _dijo Ron con cuidado - _Pero eso no quita el hecho de que suene extraño._

_- Lo se, creerme que lo se, pero no encuentro mejores palabras con las que explicar toda esta situación, tampoco es como si tuviésemos algún otro caso como esto para comparar. - _Ron simplemente levantó los brazos en la señal universal de rendición, para luego mirar a Harry, el que parecía absorto dentro de su cabeza.

- _¿Que estás pensando Harry? - _inquirió la bruja sentándose finalmente en el sillón frente a ellos.

_- ¿Mione? ¿Crees que esta "atracción"... - _dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos - _Pueda traducirse en algo más con el tiempo?- _la chica enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta.

_- ¿Algo más? ¿Algo así como una verdadera atracción? ¿Una atracción que vaya más allá de un magnetismo entre sus magias? ¿A eso te refieres? - _soltó ella mirándole atentamente_._

_- Si, exactamente._

_- Pues...- _ella dudo por un segundo, ordenando sus palabras - _Realmente no sabría decirte. Tom aun es demasiado pequeño, y no estamos seguros de cuanto tiempo nos queda en este lugar, cuanto tiempo tendremos para seguir con nuestra misión. - _le respondió ella con voz cansada. - _Tu sabes que todo esto es demasiado ambiguo, no sabemos muy bien como terminarán nuestras vidas..._

_- No nos queda más que seguir adelante y esperar lo mejor - _soltó Ron con ojos firmes.

_- Así que todo queda en el aire, no sabemos que puede pasar con esto. - _le devolvió Harry con el rostro cruzado por el cansancio.

_- Exacto, porque no sabemos si tenemos un futuro, no creo que realmente tengamos uno - _dijo Hermione mirando sus manos, las que descansaban sobre su regazo.

_- A veces olvido eso - _no pudo evitar decir Ron casi en un susurro. - _O sea, lo entiendo, se que nosotros, los que estamos aquí atrapados en el pasado cumpliendo con una misión, tarde o temprano desapareceremos... - _el pelirrojo se detuvo y miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa algo nostálgica en sus labios - _Pero tenemos que recordar, que nuestros "yo" de esta línea temporal tendrán una vida nueva, un futuro mejor._

_- Ellos tendrán el futuro que nosotros no tuvimos, ellos podrán vivir una vida tranquila. - _susurró Harry pensando en las posibilidades, en como sería ese hermoso futuro, cuan feliz sería ese Harry.

- _Espero que volvamos a ser amigos - _soltó Hermione de pronto, levantando la mirada y sonriéndole a los otros dos, los que rieron con suavidad.

- _Espero que sea así._

Los tres guardaron silencio por largo segundos, hasta que algo pareció cruzar por la mente de la bruja, la que sonrió con algo de tristeza, desviando la mirada para luego clavarla en sus manos nuevamente.

- _¿Creen que Tom nos recuerde? ¿Creen que llegue a conocer a nuestras versiones de este tiempo? - _Ron y Harry le miraron con sorpresa ante esas palabras, no habían pensado en ello.

- _Yo creo que eso dependerá enteramente de cuanto tiempo estemos con él, de por cuanto tiempo aun estemos presentes en su vida - _le respondió Ron - _Aunque es lindo pensar, de que si logramos cambiarlo todo, si logramos que Tom se convierta en alguien mejor, y si ese Tom puede encontrarnos y recordarnos a nosotros al verlos a ellos..._

_- Sería lindo...- _dijo ella - _aunque no lo recordemos._

_- Nunca lo habríamos conocido._

Y otra vez, el silencio les envolvió.

**Fin Capitulo 4.**


End file.
